I'll be dreaming of you
by Pippins Halfling
Summary: Hermione and Draco dream of each other... How will this all end up? .... Rated K, might go higher if reviewers beg me to or if i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I actually owned these characters, do you think I'd be writing a fanfiction instead of a book?

**Reviews: **I'd love to have some!

**Author's notes: **This is my first Harry Potter fanfic… Please tell me if this is worth writing more about.

**I'll Be Dreaming of You**

The sun reflected off the lake from the clear blue sky. Hermione sat under a great oak tree beneath the sun.

_"Hello," said a deep, male voice._

_Hermione looked up to see a pale, platinum blonde man. _

_"Hi," she replied, smiling._

_Draco smiled down at her before sitting next to her and slipping his right arm around her waist. "School's starting soon," he said._

_"I know. I wish you wouldn't be so mean to me."_

_"It's just a mask, Hermione."_

_"I know," she said, turning her head to face him properly. Then, Draco started leaning closer to her. He was close enough to touch---_

Gasping, Hermione opened her eyes. She took in the sight of her room and Ginny who slept in the bed next to hers, and after a few minutes, she finally believed she wasn't at the lake next to Hogwarts and started thinking about her dream. _Draco was going to kiss her… Her of all people! And… Why Draco? I thought I liked Ron…_

After deciding she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Hermione silently went downstairs as to not wake the rest of the household. She opened the door to the coat closet, and pulled out her dad's huge jacket that she brought with her. Jacket in hand, Hermione went outside into the crisp, early morning air. Once the huge jacket wrapped around her petite body, the air didn't feel so cold.

_I don't like Draco. It's only a dream. A bad dream, _she thought.

She stood there, staring at the rest of the world; feeling like no time was passing. Wondering how seventh year was going to be different than before, how much she changed since she started Hogwarts, and soon she'll be coming of age in the wizarding world.

"I brought you a bagel, Hermione," said a familiar voice. Hermione turned around and smiled at the speaker.

"Thanks, Ron," she said, taking the bagel.

Ron stood next to her for a few minutes before asking, "What're you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Ron nodded in understanding. "Wanna come inside? It'll be warmer than this."

Hermione nodded and followed him inside.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Somewhere in a different part of England awoke a surprised Draco Malfoy. He dreamed of Hermione Granger under an oak tree next to the lake at school_. She looked so beautiful under the summer sun… Wait a minute. Since when did he think Hermione Granger was beautiful?_ Draco shook his head as if trying to shake away those last thoughts.

He pulled off his bedcovers and slowly crawled out of bed. Shivering slightly, he put on a black shirt. His eyes blinked a few times while trying to brush away some of his sleepiness, although he really didn't feel tired. That dream left him awake. Although, he wondered what would've happened if he actually got to kiss her…

Draco shook his head again as he made his way towards his bathroom. Once the lights were on, the mirror in front of him revealed a pale teen with platinum blonde hair. He started wondering if he should dye it brown… With a small yawn, Draco closed his bathroom door and started his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, yadda yadda yadda… I do own the plot however.

**Reviews: **Yes, please.

**A/N: **This is a lot longer than my other chapter, and much better, in my opinion. I updated this even without reviews! Although… I don't think I'm going to write anymore if I don't get any reviews because I don't know if anyone actually likes my story!

**Hermione P.O.V.**

At last, Hermione found Ginny after lunchtime. "Can I talk to you in private, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, and Hermione led Ginny out of the kitchen and into the room they were sharing. Hermione sat on her magically made bed while Ginny sat at the end of her own bed. The room had many shades of pink since Ginny hadn't bothered to update its look when she started Hogwarts. Hesitantly, Hermione started…

"What does it mean if you like a guy… But, you dream of someone else?"

Ginny looked at Hermione curiously, but didn't ask her why she was asking her about this. "I don't think it means anything, Hermione. That's why they say, 'It's just a dream.'"

"But what if… You'd never think you'd ever dream of a certain guy, but you dream of him instead of the guy you like?"

"Hermione… Could you just tell me what you dreamed about?" asked Ginny.

"It's kind of embarrassing…"

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione! You've known me for years!"

Hermione nodded and told Ginny her story… "And, when he was about to kiss me, I woke up!" When she finished, Hermione's cheeks turned a deep crimson. All Ginny did was sit there, staring into space. But, that was just Ginny's way of thinking. She always just looked out of it. Sometimes, it unnerved her.

"I don't think it means anything… Just don't tell Ron. He might take it the wrong way, " Ginny replied, laughing at the thought of Ron. "Anyway, we're going to Diagon Alley soon."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her purse. Together, they headed downstairs.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco stared into his melted bowl of ice cream; still stirring the contents not fully realizing it had already turned into soup. He thought of Pansy and wondered why he never dreamt of her. Sure, she was annoying, but she loved him, right? Why would he dream of a mudblood he hated. Or does he? Maybe, he's grown to like her. She never really was ugly… But, she wasn't pureblood.

Draco sighed and looked out the window. The day didn't resemble his dreams. It was gray and bleak, not at all happy.

"Draco… Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?" asked his mother.

"No… I don't really feel like it."

She nodded and waved her wand over the bowl, making it clean. The next minute, the bowl hid safely in the cupboard.

"Draco… You okay?"

"Fine," he said, his thoughts a million miles away.

"_Hi there," Draco said to his bushy haired female. He smiled as she looked at him from their usual meeting place. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in this light?"_

"_No," she said, snuggling up to him as he sat down, wrapping his arms around her. _

"_Well, you do," he finished lamely. Their conversation ended there in a comfortable silence. They watched the waves from lake go back and forth, listened to the wind ruffling the leaves on the nearby trees, and breathed in each other's scents._

"_School starts tomorrow," Hermione said softly._

"_I know," he said, watching as she turned around to look at him. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips gently against hers. His mind jumped around quickly in the excitement but never got a chance to deepen the kiss as an older woman's voice sounded in the background. _

"Drakkie… Get up Drakkie…"

Draco's eyes crept open as bright light hit his eyes. He moaned, closing his eyes again.

"Draco! You're leaving for school today!" his mom shrieked. "Get up!"

Draco jumped with a start. He hated it when his mom's voice reached that high level. On his way to the bathroom, his mom shoved a bundle of clothes to him. He muttered something incomprehensible to her before he closed the bathroom door.

Gray eyes watched him as he moved in front of his mirror, and he stood closer, watching himself. _Do my dreams mean anything? _He wondered. _Where does this put Pansy?_

Rubbing his eyes, he turned the shower taps, and stepped inside as the shower released the warmth he needed upon his cold skin. He sighed with content, letting the water rush down his body, washing his thoughts away for the few moments he spent in there.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

The trio quickly walked the length of the train before finding an empty compartment. Hermione and Ron apologized to Harry for having to leave him, and of course Harry said, "It's okay," because Ginny would keep him company. Ron seemed to notice this before he and Hermione left. He thought about saying something and thought better of it. Ginny could've dated someone else… Someone Ron didn't trust. But no, she's dating Harry, and Harry's better than any other bloke she could date.

Moments later, Hermione and Ron reached the prefects' compartment and slid open the door. There Hermione stood, face to face with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't it be cool if I actually _did_ own Harry Potter?

**A/N:** Notice how much longer this chapter is compared to the others! Also, special thanks to _Groove624, Lexi, _and_ Arialas _for reviewing chapter two! First 5 people to review this chapter will get the next one dedicated to them! (Or, I might insert your Screen-name/Pen Name somewhere within the next story. That should be fun!) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

With her latest dream of kissing Draco, she actually felt tempted to brush her lips against his, but remembered all of it never really happened. Besides, what would Ron think?

"What're you staring at, Granger?" Draco sneered.

These words forced Hermione out of her thoughts and back to earth. She said nothing in reply since she didn't really hear what he said in the first place. When Draco stepped away, she sat on the right, next to the window with the other prefects.

As usual, they reviewed the same rules as last year to refresh their memories. All through the meeting, Hermione and Draco took turns staring at one another, trying to read their thoughts but getting nowhere. Relief flooded through Hermione when the meeting ended, and she could meet up with Harry.

"You were awfully silent in there, Hermione," Ron said as they left.

"I can't be quiet sometimes?"

"Ms. Know-It-All's style isn't being quiet," said a voice from behind. They didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Shut up, Malfoy," replied Ron.

Hermione didn't say anything of her own. She didn't need to. Ron always fought her battles.

Malfoy walked closer to Hermione to a point where she could feel his breath on her forehead. Throughout this, Hermione didn't say a word. She felt that she needed this to know if she actually felt anything towards him. All she felt was nerves, but that might just be the dream.

Ron watched all this, wondering why Hermione didn't back away or say anything. He didn't hurt Malfoy on the account of his curiosity. But, after a moment of them being so close, with their expressionless faces, Ron took Hermione's arm and glared at Draco, and left for Harry's compartment.

As Hermione sat next to the window, all she could think of was Draco's scent. _He didn't smell bad at all. Just soap. It's good soap… _She closed her eyes, imagining the smell of his soap in her head. She no longer denied that she might possibly like him. She just wondered if he liked her back.

_Draco came to the familiar tree and held Hermione's hands in his own. Slowly, he bent down to kiss her under the soft sun. "We get to see each other everyday now," he whispered. _

_In response, Hermione nodded. "You smelled really good on the train yesterday, Draco. I wish Ron smelled like you. What soap do you use?"_

_"Naw, I can't tell you that, can I? If you can buy it yourself, you wouldn't need to go close to me anymore, and then where will we be?"_

_"I can't just come up and smell you anytime I like now, can I?" Hermione replied with slight sarcasm in her voice. "I don't see why we can't be together outside our dreams."_

_"My father will disown me if I date you," he said solemnly._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're muggleborn."_

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_Ding. Ding. _

_Smack._

_Sodding alarm clock_, thought Draco as he slowly pushed himself out of bed. _First official day of school this morning,_ he yawned.

Hermione.

Draco closed his eyes, thoughts spinning around the muggleborn._ What would life have been like if my family were blood-traitors like the Weasels? _He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before opening his school trunk to take out his school uniform. _Maybe I could do something to get her to like me? No… I can't just go up to her and start talking. Potty and Weasel will suspect… Maybe get her to warm up to the idea? But, how? Hmm… Love letters? Ugh, but it's so cheesy._ He sighed. _I think love letters are the only chance I've got._

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_What a long week!_ she thought, slamming her books on the nearest table, thus, startling Harry and Ron.

"You okay, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Just a long week, that's all," she replied.

"You know… Some Hufflepuffs decided to throw a party in the Room of Requirement later this evening. Wanna go?"

"I don't know, Ron… I have so much homework."

"Do it tomorrow. It's Friday, for cryin' out loud!"

"Maybe," said Hermione, suppressing a yawn.

A look of longing crawled in Ron's eyes as Hermione went up to the girls' dormitory.

Hermione sat on her bed, reading a book for potions, her mind unable to focus. _Maybe I do need to get out for a bit, _she thought. Thoughtfully, she closed her book and stood in front of the one full-length mirror in their dorm and moaned. _My hair…_ She ran to her nightside table and grabbed her wand, and with a quick wave, her hair came down in lovely curls.

After changing into some jeans and ablack t-shirt, she nearly jumped down the steps and ran out of the common room. In no time at all, she stood in front of the Room of Requirement. When the door opened, loud music screamed in her ears. _Either this or homework, _she thought. _Time to go in…_

With a deep breath, she stepped inside.

The room was dark, and Dean Thomas was the DJ! She laughed to herself, and her grin grew bigger as she saw the size of the room. _Nice thinking to whoever imagined this place…_

"Oh!" she shrieked. People were pushing and shoving, well, actually, dancing, but it kept pushing her until she fell into a closet. Another minute later, and someone else dropped in, and the door slammed shut. Hermione heard whoever it was try to open it, but without luck.

"Damn it!" he muttered. "Do you have a wand?" he asked when he finally saw her silhouette.

"Draco?"

"Oh, hello, Granger."

"Hi."

"So, do you have a wand?"

Hermione checked her pockets. "I think it fell out of my pocket from all the shoving."

"Me, too," he said, giving a sigh as he sat next to her. "I guess we're locked in until someone opens the door."

"Oh, let me try," she said, not wanting to seem eager to spend time with Draco. And, with no success, she went and sat across from Draco.

Minutes passed, and Hermione grew bored, letting out a sigh. Neither of them talked to each other. Honestly, what would they say?

"Bored, Granger?"

Hermione nodded, and realized he might not be able to see her that well, so then said, "Yes."

"I think I have something to make the time pass faster," said Draco, his voice showing a smile that Hermione thought would be apparent on Draco's face if she could see it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Glad you asked," he said, reaching into his cloak and pulling out two small bottles. He then placed one in front of her.

Hermione took the bottle and opened it, sniffing it cautiously. "Is this alcohol?"

"What do you think?"

"We're not allowed—"

"Oh, c'mon, Granger. Live a little," he said.

"Okay. So, we're just going to get drunk together. That doesn't sound like much fun to me."

"No, you're not giving me a chance to explain! Have you ever heard of a game called 'I never?'"

Hermione shook her head.

"Basically, one person starts a sentence with 'I never…' and completes it with an action. If the other person has done it, they take a sip. If both people have done it, they both take sips. If no one's done it, no one takes a sip."

"Okay," said Hermione. "You start."

"I never kissed a guy."

Hermione looked at Draco a little funny, but took a drink anyway. Draco chuckled because it was obvious she hadn't drinken much alcohol before. But, then Draco did something Hermione didn't expect. He, too, took a drink. When he was done, he receieved a questioning look from Hermione. "I was drunk at the time. Your turn."

"I never… kissed a girl," Hermione said, smiling.

Of course, Draco took a long drink. Alcohol was always enjoyed by Draco, but drinking games just made them more entertaining. Then, he looked to Hermione to see if she would drink. Alas, she did not.

"I never stole anything from my parents," said Draco, wiggling his eyebrows in a humorous way. Hermione laughed a little, but shook her head, meaning that she never stole anything from her parents, but Draco did, so he drunk.

Hours later, the two were laughing at every "I never" statement, and sometimes drank even if they didn't do the actions.

"Your turn," giggled Draco, finally, leaning his head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione giggled a little with Draco, a wondering look forming in her eyes. "I never fell in love with my enemy."

Immediately, Draco brought the bottle to his lips, drinking long and hard.

Hermionegulped and said,"I think I've had enough to drink, Draco."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Wouldn't it be cool if I actually _did_ own Harry Potter?

**Special shout outs to Arialas **(thanks for reviewing my stories!), **piratas93**(love those two words!), **Elemental Dragon1 **(soon enough for ya:P), and **existance92 **(fluff is great!)

**A/N: **I hope this turned out okay, and hopefully, no one's disappointed by the outcome! However, I don't think Hermione and Draco will get together too soon, but they will if you keep reading on. ;) Now… On with the story at long last!

Chapter Four… Drunken Awakenings

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco woke up feeling hurt and confused. He sat up and noticed to small bottles, and he decided to ignore them as he stood up. Suddenly, his head felt woozy, and he held himself up against the wall. As he turned around to take in his surroundings, he realized he spent all night in a closet. A closet with him and two empty bottles. Who else had been here?

_Hermione._

He shook his head at his last thought and opened the closet door. The room he entered had trash everywhere. Napkins. Butterbeer bottles. Practically, the entirety of the school kitchen. _Must have been a wild party,_ thought Draco. _Why was I in the closet?_

His thoughts rushed back to last night's events and remembered being shoved in a closet, and he knew he wasn't alone. _But, who was I with?_

Something in the middle of the room caught his attention. "My wand!" exclaimed Draco. _How'd it fall out of my pockets?_

Either way, he felt complete once he was reunited with it. As he bent down to reach it, he felt tempted to lie down and stay there. But, he knew if he did, he would have the hardest time getting back up.

The next time he saw Hermione in the halls, he felt extremely embarrassed, but he couldn't see a reason why. He made an effort to embarrass her often, so why the sudden turn-around?

And… Why was she looking at him like that? Like she knew something about him and wasn't sure if she liked it or not? He'd never seen her look at him like that, and he didn't know how to react to it. "Like what you see, Granger?" he sneered. Her expression suddenly changed to a hurt one. Quickly, she walked away with the Golden Trio.

_"That was kind of mean," _the voice inside Draco's head told him

_"I always act that way with her," _he replied in his head.

_"Maybe you should stop," _it continued.

_Since when did I have a conscience? _thought Draco, bitterly. _Now's not the best time to go against myself. _He then made a mental note to himself to try and be nicer to Hermione. Maybe then his conscience will leave him alone. _Now, about that love letter…_

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Curse the world," Hermione mumbled when she woke up. "Time to go back to sleep." And, she would have to if something wasn't tapping the window. It just wouldn't stop! "Argh!" screamed Hermione. _Why is no one else in here? _she thought as she rolled out of bed and made her way to the window. "An owl?" Hermione said to herself. She rested her head on the cool window glass for a moment before she opened the window, and the owl flew in. A realization dawned on her. The owl had a letter for her tied in a beautiful silk red ribbon. She took it off the owl's led and watched it fly away. "The letter shall wait," she said. With those final words, she fell on her bed and slumbered on.

"Hermione? Hermione…?"

"Mrgh…" she replied.

"Are you okay?"

_It was Ginny!_

"It's noon already."

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm okay now," she said, stretching.

"You might want to—" started Ginny. "Who sent you that?" she asked, pointing the floor next to Hermione's bed. Hermione looked to where she was pointing and saw that scroll tied with a ribbon.

"I haven't read it yet," Hermione replied.

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno… Harry and Ron never send me letters like this, especially since they can just talk to me anytime they want."

"Do you think it could be a love letter?"

"Don't get my hopes up," Hermione joked.

"You're prettier than you think."

"Don't kid me, Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just open it."

Hoping that maybe it _was _a love letter, Hermione anxiously untied the ribbon…

**Another note from me: **I wrote this out in my journal… And, I honestly thought it'd be much longer than this! (it was 3.5 pages single spaced in huge spiral notebook…)

Hmmm... Draco's getting kind of soft hearted, isn't he?

"I am not!"

Oh… Hello, Draco…

"I'm going to tell these people not to review your story! I am NOT soft hearted!"

But Draco…

"Maybe I'll quit!"

But you're a figment of my imagination!

"ARGH! I'll be in my trailer!"

But you don't have a trailer…

"ARGH!"

The point is… you people have to review…

"Hmmf."

Shut up, Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is on my t-shirt, but that's J.K. Rowling's fault. By the way, the author of this story will hunt you down if you don't review.

A/N: Okay, so I actually reread EVERYTHING in this story, and I admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought. My last chapter could have been better, but I can make it go uphill from there. So to everyone who asked me to continue: This chapter is dedicated to you!

**Now… On with the story.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Hermione's POV**

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I can see you standing beneath a golden sun, wrapped within my strong embrace… But only in my dreams._

_Every time I think that you're never going to be with me, my heart fills with pain. It's like a blade stabbing repeatedly in my heart._

_I know the only place you and I will ever be together is in my dreams, for you would never return my feelings._

_Now, I will leave you to ponder this letter… Perhaps someday, I'll tell you who I am._

_Love always,_

_Your Frog Prince_

"Frog Prince? You have a frog prince, Hermione?" Ginny teased, and fell over laughing. Why would anyone choose their penname as "Your Frog Prince?" Doesn't he have better ideas than that? Apparently not.

"Oh stop, Gin," Hermione said; although, she couldn't help smiling. The frog prince idea was rather ridiculous. "Perhaps we're not giving it as much credit as it deserves. It could be clever for all we know."

"How is something like that clever?"

"I… don't know. Do we know anyone who could be a frog prince?"

This gave Ginny a giggling fit, but when she started to down, she shrieked, "Malfoy!"

Hermione shook her head and forced a laugh; alas, her laughter came a little too late, and Ginny noticed.

Ginny's laughter ceased. "You're not still on about him, are you?"

"I… I don't know how I feel. I know I shouldn't like him because of our history, but something just kind of calls me to him; I just can't sort through all these emotions!" Hermione explained, holding her pillow up to her face while falling backwards on her bed. "Being a teenager sucks. I can't wait till I'm married."

"What if you're married to Draco?"

"Shut up, Gin," Hermione said, throwing a pillow at Ginny's head.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny threw one back, resulting in a massive pillow fight where only feathers were left.

**Draco's POV**

"Hi, Drakkie," Pansy cooed, and placed her hand on top of his.

Draco resisted the urge to snatch his hand away because he needed Pansy for his plan. Instead, he smiled at Pansy when she sat next to him. Smiled when she complained about homework; smiled when she said something about Goyle and Crabbe.

But, Pansy was an idiot. She didn't notice that Draco was masking his true emotions and thoughts from his face. If she could, she probably would probably talk anyway. She needed someone to listen to her.

Throughout Pansy's detailed account of her day, Draco looked to the Gryffindor dining table and noticed Hermione wasn't sitting with Weasel and Potty, and fixed his eyes on the door, eager to see her arrival.

As lunch ended, Draco felt disappointed that Hermione hadn't shown up. Sighing, he escorted Pansy back to the common room.

When they reached the common room, Draco told Pansy he had a headache and was going to lye down in his dorm. Draco didn't see the disappointment in her eyes as he left her to sit in the commons without him.

However, Draco did not have a headache… He simply felt trapped. All these years of thinking he hated Hermione had turned out to be a set of false emotions. How can his own emotions play tricks on him? They're his thoughts after all, but it turns they weren't real. And, after all these years, how was he supposed to make Hermione forget their past and accept him? How?

Draco kicked the leg of his bed, which didn't help to relieve his frustration. Angrily, he sat on the edge of his bed, taking his shoe off his left foot to rub his toes. When the pain left, he stood up to look out the window. There was a tower that stood against the setting sun, and Draco pretended that it was the Gryffindor tower. This thought brought a smile to Draco's lips, and he pressed the tips of his fingers on his lips, remembering the dream that allowed him to kiss her.

Only a dream… But a good dream.

Another Author's Note: Sorry this was so short… I just thought I'd surprise you all. And… I would have written more, but since I'm going to be busy this weekend, I need to do my homework now.

**Oh, and one more thing.**

**Please review.**

**If you review, I'll give you imaginary peanut butter! MMMMMM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: What you're about to witness is something entirely sick and wrong in the sense that it wasn't written by JK Rowling. The characters are hers, and the plot is MINE!**

**Chapter 6: Required Rendezvous **

"I'm going to serenade you someday, 'Mione," Draco said as he lay himself on a checkered blanket they were sharing on the grass beside the extremely familiar lake. A radio sat beside them playing sappy love songs that perfectly set the mood.

_"You don't have to do that, Drake. I just like being with you," Hermione replied with her head resting on his stomach._

_"But, I want to. I'm working on the song right now."_

_"Oh? How does it go?"_

_"You already know I'm writing a song for you; you don't need to know anything else."_

_"You're such a tease, Draco."_

_"I know, love."_

_Hermione sat up and looked at Draco. "Do you want to meet in person sometime?"_

_"I'd love to," he replied. "But do we both get these dreams?"_

_"Let's not try to be logical."_

_"You're one of logic, if you don't remember," Draco said. He would have joked about it, but everyone knows this is true about Hermione._

_"Can't I be illogical in my dreams?"_

_"Our dreams."_

_"Our dreams?"_

_"Yes, you can be illogical for once," Draco said smiling. "Where do you want to meet?"_

_"The Room of Requirement tomorrow night at 8:00pm."_

_"Okay," Draco said. "Would you like to make some of my other dreams come true, 'Mione?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like this," Draco said, lightly taking her chin in his right hand, pulling her face closer to his into what Hermione thought was the most perfect kiss. It all ended too soon for the both of them as their alarm clocks rang in the distance. Slowly, the green grass and blue skies faded away, and they were left to face another Saturday._

Hermione's POV 

Hermione met Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common rooms, and they left for the Great Hall together.

"What do you want to do today, 'Mione?" Ron asked as they reached their breakfast table.

"I don't know," Hermione said, absentmindedly glancing at the Slytherin table.

"That's a first," Ron said.

The fact that Hermione didn't become angry at this comment worried Ron a little bit.

"You okay?" asked Harry, who also noticed that Hermione seemed out of it.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, gritting her teeth. Draco's and Pansy's hands were laced together as they entered the Great Hall. Draco was laughing. Draco was laughing at something Pansy said. Damn Pansy.

Two can play this game.

"Ron?" Hermione asked sweetly, placing her hand on Ron's left knee. For once, Ron didn't seem so interested in the food piled on his golden plate. Hermione finally seemed to make a move on him. Inside, he felt ecstatic.

"Yes, Hermione?" Ron gulped. He had trouble spitting those words out.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Ron said, and then reminded himself to smile.

Harry had the look of utter bewilderment as Ron and Hermione stood up. Hastily, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand in hers before walking out of the Great Hall. Oddly, they seemed to walk slower as they passed the Slytherin table. Maybe it was just Harry's imagination.

Just maybe.

Draco's POV 

When Pansy and him sat close together in the Great Hall, one thing cheered him up: Hermione looked furious.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

His plan seemed to be working, and that's why he could bare Pansy's idiotic jokes. But then Hermione did something he didn't expect. She walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand with Weasel.

Oh shit.

Maybe his plan was failing.

"Something wrong, Drakkie?" asked Pansy a little too sweetly. Sick.

"Why?"

"You look worried, Sweetie. Would you like me to take your mind off things?" she hinted obviously as her hand crawled up his leg.

"Whoa," he exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. "I'm okay, Pansy. Really, I am. I need to go to the library, anyway."

"I'll come with you," she said, standing up.

"Did I say library? I meant the bathroom." And before Pansy could do anything else, Draco was gone.

Draco quickly stormed to his dormitory, his sanctuary from Pansy. He stayed in there all day, reading countless books. One thing many people didn't know about Draco: He loved to read. But to let it show would ruin his reputation. Bullies supposedly don't read for some reason.

Draco glanced at his clock. It was 8:00pm. He felt like he needed to do something right now… Something important…

The Room of Requirement!

Draco set his book down and ran downstairs. He still didn't know why he wanted to go to the Room of Requirement so badly, but he knew it mattered.

Moments later, he reached the Room of Requirement, almost out of breath. As soon as he regained it, he walked in front of where a door should be, urgently thinking about a door. After several attempts walking back and forth, a door appeared.

Without hesitation, Draco placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door to reveal a dark room lit by the moon, thus showing a silhouette of someone sitting on an armchair close to the window.

When the silhouette stood up, Draco could tell this person was most definitely female.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"Granger?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting someone here," Draco replied. In fact, he remembered that his dream self wanted to meet her here, but she couldn't really be meeting him, too, right? Admitting to wanting to meet her would cause no ends of humiliation, especially since they disliked each other the first moment they met. No, he couldn't confess something like this. "Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting someone here, too," Hermione replied. Of course, her plans were to meet Draco here, but obviously, he was meeting someone else, so why tell him that? Especially if he could use it to blackmail her?

"Well… Since we're both meeting people here… Why don't we keep each other company while we wait?" Draco asked, watching her facial expressions as best as he could, given that the moon didn't provide the best lighting. He felt really pleased when she didn't seem appalled by the idea.

"Okay," she said simply without reluctance.

They both made their way to the armchairs and sat across from each other. "So… How's life?" Draco asked awkwardly. Inside, he really wanted to kick himself in the groin. Anything would have been better than that question. You ask old acquaintances that question, not wanna-be lovers and girlfriends. Okay, fine. Hermione was kind of like an acquaintance.

"I'm… okay," Hermione said. She internally smacked herself. Couldn't she have said something that would lead to actual conversation? "How about you?"

"I'm okay…"

"Are you going the Monster Bash?"

"That's the Halloween party, isn't it? The one Dean Thomas is throwing in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't go to Gryffindor parties, especially if Dean puts it together."

"Why?"

"Because he's gay. That's just… wrong by many standards."

"It's NOT wrong! It's the way he is! Besides, that's none of your business!" Hermione shrieked as she stood up, clenching her fists to the side.

"Guys aren't supposed to go together! Girls aren't supposed to go together!" Draco said, raising his voice as he stood up. "It's against human nature! People can't reproduce that way!"

"Many couples don't have offspring anyway!"

"But, at least it's normal!"

"I can't believe you," Hermione said softly, in the kind of voice that hurts more than the loudest yell.

"It's the way I am," Draco said defensively.

"I know!" she said.

"I'm sorry. I… I'll try to stop thinking it's wrong. I really should be more accepting," Draco said. He really didn't want Hermione to be upset with him. Not this time.

"Good," she said, making eye contact.

And, to their dismay, an awkward silence ensued.

"Um… How are you and Pansy?" Hermione asked, breaking through the silence.

"We're great," Draco said quickly. Too quickly. Draco thought of kicking himself.

"That's good," Hermione said, her voice a little higher than normal. Her voice rises when she's lying, something that Ron and Harry have noticed. She can't lie, but Draco, hopefully, didn't notice the rise of her voice.

"Are you and Ron going together?"

"You called him Ron?"

"That's his name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you usually call him weasel."

"I'm trying to be civil, Hermione."

"Okay."

"You haven't answered my question."

"What?"

"Are you and Ron dating?"

"Oh… Oh yes, we are."

"Okay… Do you want to call a truce?" Draco said. He'd wanted to ask that for the longest time.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Hermione said. Her heart was jumping now. It really should stop before Draco could see.

Their hands met to shake on the deal.

"I have an idea," Draco said. "How about I buy you a butterbeer the next time we go to Hogsmeade to finalize the truce?" Draco looked eagerly into Hermione's face, hoping that she would say yes. Of course, his face remained cool and collected throughout the question. Otherwise, yes, he was eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said as casually as she could. "It's on Halloween, right?"

"Yeah, see you then," Draco said, opening the door. "I told Pansy I'd be with her at 9:30, and it's 9:25 now, so I really should be going." No, not really. Draco wanted to stay with Hermione all night. To hold her, talk to her, kiss her, just like in his dreams. But, that's not going to happen… Not yet.

Hermione has to be jealous first.

**A/N: Ooh! Jealous Hermione? Perhaps a jealous Draco?**

**This is my early holiday present for you guys, so I hope you liked it! I'll update by New Year's Eve. Hope you have a great holiday and—**

**Oh look! The REVIEW button's right there. Just a reminder.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Scientists have proven the age-long mystery: JK Rowling writes the Harry Potter books, not Pippins Halfing! However, Pippins Halfling would like to say the plot is hers.**

Chapter Seven: Deceiving Kisses 

Draco sat in his room, tracing Hermione's face. He sighed, placing his photograph back underneath his pillow. His hands ached knowing Hermione's face would feel better than the picture he held dearly.

Tomorrow was Halloween. And he had a date with Hermione, sort of. They're just hanging out for a short time, but Draco pretended it was a date. In his dreams, it was a date.

And, finally, at long last, it was tomorrow. Halloween. Draco smiled as woke up, and walked to his trunk to carefully pick out a stunning pair of clothes. He needed to impress Hermione today. Hell, needed to impress her everyday.

He held up a yellow shirt. A yellow shirt? How'd that get in here? He shook his head and tossed it to the side.

A brown shirt? Ick. No. Mom must've sent that.

Green. Yes. Green always works. Green's his color right?

"Draco," Blaise said.

"What?"

"Why are you taking so long to pick out your clothes?"

"Oh, um… I just want to look nice for Pansy," Draco lied.

"You never cared before."

Blaise is too smart. Stupid Blaise.

"Well, today is Halloween." Draco's mind cheered for such a comeback.

"You never liked Halloween before."

"Well, I have a girlfriend now, Blaise. Perhaps you should find one, and then you'll understand."

His face paled even further, if that was possible. Why did he have to say that to him? Why!

"You know why I don't have a girlfriend," Blaise said, his voice sounding broken. "But you know I could have one if I wanted to."

"I know. I'm sorry," Draco said. "It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"But it did."

"I know… It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm still getting used to the idea that you were… that you are—"

"That I'm a poof?" Blaise asked, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"Yeah, but… You know it doesn't matter to me, right? As long as you remain the same Blaise we all know and love, you'll still be my best mate. That, and I'll seriously injure anyone that gives you a hard time about it. Promise."

Blaise looked up and smiled. "Now, tell me, why are you taking so much time to pick your clothes?"

Blaise hadn't forgotten. Shit.

"Forget about it, Blaise," he said exasperated.

"Aw, c'mon. You didn't like Pansy before. Why so much attention now?" Blaise asked as he began to poke Draco's arm.

"Stop it!"

Blaise poked him again.

"Stop!"

Poke.

"I DON'T LIKE PANSY, OK!" Draco yelled. If there's one thing he can't stand, it's being continually poked by Blaise. And of course, Blaise starts to laugh at this idiocy.

"And…?"

"I'm in love with Hermione."

"Oh?"

"And, we're calling a truce today. I'm buying her a butterbeer."

"Ah… But, why Hermione?"

"I've… been having dreams about her. Really good dreams," Draco reflected.

"Kinky dreams?"

"No! No… nothing like that. We just talk and… It feels so real, Blaise," he said, twisting his bundle of clothes, still nervous of Blaise's reaction.

Blaise nodded in understanding. "You're using Pansy to make her jealous, right?"

"Right."

Blaise shook his head in disapproval, but didn't say anything. He knew Draco would say it wasn't any of his business, even though that's not true. Never has.

"Well, if you're going to meet Hermione, you're not wearing that."

"What's wrong with this?" exclaimed Draco. He liked these clothes.

"They don't match her."

"They don't match her?" What does that mean?

"A dark green shirt, Draco? She's in Gryffindor. Wear something neutral to both houses. You don't want to seem Slytherin today."

"How about my dark red shirt?"

"It looks like blood."

"So, that's a no?"

"A definite no."

"Then what do I wear?"

"Blue. It brings out your eyes."

Draco smiled. It's so useful to have such a feminine guy friend.

"Hi, Hermione," Draco said, handing her a butterbeer as he arrived at her table.

"Thanks," Hermione said before she took a sip. "I like your shirt."

Draco looked down. Ah yes, his blue shirt. "Thanks," he said as a smile came on his face. "Would you like to walk around a bit?"

"Sure," she said, standing up, and they left the Three Broomsticks. The place was too crowded sometimes.

The air outside felt cold and crisp, as autumn should feel. Hermione and Draco talked of books, and much to the surprise of Hermione, Draco has read some muggle books, but only a select few. Hermione couldn't discuss books with Ron and Harry. They like something more physically active than mental.

"I didn't like Romeo and Juliet," Draco said.

"Why not?"

"They're two stupid teenagers. If they continued to live, would they have loved each other ten years later or have moved on?"

"But it's a great love story."

"How is it great? Their families hate each other, so they can't be together. Then, they kill themselves to be together in death. It's idiotic."

"The death is unfortunate," Hermione admitted. "But they went through great lengths to love each other and stay with one another."

"Yes, that part is quite romantic," Draco said. "Do you—"

"Draco!" yelled a voice from behind. Draco and Hermione turned around to see Pansy running towards Draco.

And inside, Draco was also running. Away from Pansy, that is.

A smiled forced itself on to Draco's face. When Pansy reached them, Draco kissed his girlfriend sweetly on the lips before saying his farewell to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, but her eyes stared at Pansy coldly. But when Draco looked at her, her eyes changed into something slightly happier. "You guys make a cute couple," she said. "Well, see you later." She then walked away. Once Draco and Pansy couldn't see her anymore, she changed her pace to a run, so she could reach the castle sooner.

When she finally reached her room, she found tears running down her face. She wiped them away, not allowing herself to cry. "There's still time," she said to herself. "He won't be with her forever." She told this to herself over and over as she searched for a quill and parchment.

_Dear Draco, _

_I can't believe you're with a girl that doesn't have any brains. She's empty inside. I can offer you more. _

_Truly yours,_

_Silent Watcher_

Hermione put her quill down, content with what she wrote.

She rolled her words up and went to the owlery.

Draco smiled as he read the note. If this was from Hermione, his plan was going just as he wanted. But, if it wasn't Hermione… Well, Draco wasn't going to think about that.

However, the clock said it was 9:00pm, and Draco knew the party should start around now. He needed to make a grand entrance, though. That meant he also needed to arrive late.

**A/N: And this is where I cut you off. Perhaps you'd like to tell me what his "big entrance" should be? I might alter my ideas if I like yours better. Just a thought. Also, I'm trying to stop doing "so and so's POV" because I find it annoying. However, if it's confusing to you guys to not have it up, could you please tell me, so I can add them back into future chapters? Thanks, and…**

**Cookies to reviewers+ Happy Holidays!**


End file.
